A Nervous Wreck's Guide on How To Solve Your Life's Problems
by PumpkinView
Summary: Almost a year since Mavis had become a superdude, and there seems to be a whole new crop of issues for the six of them. Honestly, Mavis and Tyler have too much on their plate, with teenage problems. (Including the inability to admit their feelings for each other) Also, a completely new enemy that isnt The Virus comes along, and he could pose a bigger threat. Rated T cause i say so
1. Chapter 1

Mavis sat back, taking a sip from her water bottle, then capping it back up. Training seemed to take a toll on the team, since there's not been as much virus activity as they were all used to, and they started to wonder if Count Venamous had shifted focus to another planet, virus wise. Mem and Zen seemed all the more strict in training sessions, saying that just because things had slowed down, didn't mean they could give up on training, especially since Mavis was still a fairly new member (although it'd been almost a year since her induction to the noobs) and since her...incident...months before, Mem and Zen had to make most certain she knew how to work her battle ball. Mavis, on the other hand, felt too spread out, she was stressed, since she still had ballet rehearsals (her yearly recital was just weeks away), there were her noob duties, and she still had to figure out the state of her and Tyler's relationship. Tyler had been sending her mixed signals, but from what Mavis understood, Tyler still very much had a thing for Amy. Mavis sighed and returned back to training.  
One of the reasons Mavis thought Tyler was giving mixed signals was the fact that he always volunteered to be her training partner. And it wasn't a matter of them both being left without partners (since Roach and Kevin always buddied up, and Yolanda and Shope were girlfriends, so them partnering was a no brainer) because Tyler always called her as his partner before partners were even brought up. To the point where Kevin even noted, every time, without fail, that no one was planning on taking Mavis from him, so he didn't need to stake claim on her-but yet Tyler still did, every training session.  
Mavis was a little curious about his reasoning for staking such claim, but even a year later, she was too shy to ask anything of him, she felt she was being rude.  
Mavis took position. Tyler did as well.  
"Okay, try to hit me with your fire." He said, adding in that weird smile he just does sometimes.  
Mavis's elemental powers weren't quite stable enough for her to know whether she could procure any element other than fire, if there wasn't any around, so usually during training, she'd practice fire most, since the first time they'd tried to practiced water (with a faucet), they'd accidentally left it running, and flooded the Galacticus. Mem and Zen had not been pleased, and decided that for now, fire would be focus, since she could make it appear and go away without too much harm to their ship.  
Mavis took a deep breath, feeling the flames within-she summoned them using her pent up rage that she had bottled-and threw it towards Tyler, who immediately teleported behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, which surprised and disarmed her. She gave a small squeak in response, and Tyler immediately let go, blushing a whole bunch.  
"M-Maybe I shouldn't have done it like that" he stammered, rubbing the back of his fluffy blue head of hair, with his gloved hand, his blushing growing more intense.  
Mavis felt her cheeks go warm, and choked up, unable to speak for a moment.  
"Mav?"  
"Uh" she coughed a bit "Yeah, yeah I'm fine..." She looked down, and her currently pink, candy floss-like hair brushed her face a bit. Her cheeks grew warmer.  
"We should get back to training, candy floss" Tyler said the affectionate nickname he'd given her when she first transformed into her suit after getting the hang of her battle ball. Mavis blushed more.  
"Yeah."  
The pair continued training until Mem and Zen told all six of the noobs that training could end. Mavis panted a little, and she and Tyler both desuited. Her hair went back to its natural dark red, although a little more frizzy from all the movement and humidity.  
Tyler patted Mavis's back. "You were really good today" he complimented her.  
She smiled. She grabbed her bag, and was about to go.  
"Do...do you want me to walk you to ballet practice?" Tyler tried to be casual.  
She shivered, and blushed, knowing her face was surely red as her hair. "Yeah...I-if you want..." Her voice went hoarse, and quiet-about the same volume as a whisper.  
Tyler blushed as well, and rubbed the back of his head again.  
The pair walked together, to the studio where Mavis practiced every day. They said their goodbyes for the day, and then for the next hour and a half, immersed herself in the discipline and balance of ballet. Of course, she couldn't stay focused on the discipline and balance, since Tyler was in the back of her mind-as if that was surprising.  
But, as unfortunately stereotypical as it might sound, what could be more distracting to a fifteen year old girl, than a boy who she'd been crushing on since middle school-especially since most middle school crushes never last out of middle school. Tyler had proven himself to be a genuinely nice and sweet boy, and it honestly drove Mavis insane with the desire to give him hugs and kisses-it drove her insane even even more so that she couldn't give him hugs and kisses. Well, maybe hugs-they'd hugged before-but as much as she wanted to kiss him, she could not. For a few reasons. (One being Amy, another being the fact that-why would he want to kiss her? Her overbite would just get in the way and make things awkward as fuck-who'd want to kiss a girl with rat teeth?)  
Mavis missed her cue, which got her a scolding from Mrs. Duval, to which Mavis promised to pay attention next time. After all Mavis had worked more than ten years of her life for the opportunity to be a lead dancer in the big recital coming up, she had to be more focused. She had to prove to Mrs. Duval that she'd made the right choice. When rehearsal for the day ended, Mavis made her way home-well not really her home, but rather Mem and Zen's home, since, due to her less than ideal parental situation, she had to live with them. (Tyler had tried to take her in, but his mom didn't let him).  
"Mem? Zen? Anyone home?"  
No answer.  
This was weird. Training was over, and usually when Mavis came home from ballet rehearsal, she'd find the two pretending they hadn't been kissing, and fake arguing when she arrived there each day.  
Tyler teleported in. "Mavis, there's a slight emergency..." He grabbed her hands, and teleported her to the Galacticus.  
"A battle ball has been stolen." Zen stated.  
"There were two remaining balls. An orange one and a yellow one. About minutes after training ended, security was breached, and a thief made off with T he orange battle ball, and it appears they tried to steal the yellow one, but was almost caught. Security footage, unfortunately, doesn't tell us who it is..." Mem played the footage. A figure cloaked in black grabbed the orange ball from its holder. Then the intruder attempted to grab the other but flashing lights started. The intruder began to run.  
"Who would want to steal a battle ball?" Shope questioned.  
"Count Venamous?" Tyler asked  
"No, the XR4TI scanned the intruder's vitals." Said Mem.  
"The intruder is an adolescent Martian male, about 5'9", his weight is 115 pounds, with green blood type, his body temperature is 49 degrees Celsius." Zen read off the information.  
"Why is he so hot?" Roach asked  
"Bro, you haven't seen his face, how would you know that?" Kevin questioned  
"He meant why is his body temperature so high, dingus." Shope sighed.  
"Martians have unnaturally high body temperatures to combat the extreme Martian conditions." Mem explained.  
"But why would he want to steal a battle ball?" Tyler narrowed his eyes. "I have to get to the bottom of this." Tyler stared at the footage, as it replayed on an endless loop. His face was full of determination. Mavis stared. Something about when Tyler was determined, made Mavis want to be with him even more. Tyler was so amazing to her, and she wanted to be close to him so badly-which led straight to-  
"I'll help you!" Mavis blurted out.  
Tyler turned to her. "Mav, this guy could be a madman."  
"Which is why you shouldn't do this alone."  
Tyler frowned. Mavis could tell he didn't want her to get hurt.  
"Tyler, I can handle myself." She touched his upper arm, which made him wince. That had been where she'd burned him during the incident. He'd been healed, but it was a bad enough burn to leave him scarred and tender in that one area, possibly for life. Tyler moved her hand from that area.  
"Okay." He said quietly. Against what he felt was his better judgement, he was going to let her do this. But deep down, he was scared for her-he wasn't entirely sure why-though there were many possible reasons why-but he just desperately wanted her to be safe. It's all he wanted for her, ever since that day he saw her bruised.  
Mavis hugged him, and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around the much shorter girl. This was the start of a whole new mess.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Mavis and Tyler took guard on the Galacticus, to see if the thief would return to steal the yellow battle ball. Mavis yawned. Tyler looked at her.  
"Mavis, you should go home"  
"I-I'm fine" she yawned. Her head was slightly drooping and she started to lean on the shoulder pad of her battle suit, her hair acting as extra cushioning. Her eyes could barely stay open, and another yawn escaped. She blinked a few times.  
"Mavis, you're too tired." And then Tyler yawned.  
"Well so are you!" Mavis yawned  
Tyler frustratedly sighed, which cued yet another yawn. The two of them collectively yawned a few more times. Mavis leaned on Tyler.  
"Don't-" he yawned again "-fall asleep on me" he said, but it was too late. The candy floss virus warrior was fast asleep. She seemed so comfortable and happy, leaning against Tyler. He wrapped his arms around her, gently, as to not wake her. He felt warm in his chest. But he shook it off, maybe his battle ball was just malfunctioning. But a smile crept upon his lips, as he gently stroked her soft, pink, fluffy curls, and thought about how there was literally no place he'd rather be in this moment. Then it hit him.  
"I-I'm in love" he gulped. It only made sense. He was the one who could see her potential when no one else could. He'd always believed in her, no matter what. He thought of her as his training partner-but he'd always felt the lingering feeling that maybe there was something more. Something about how she could hold herself up with the tips of her toes, and fling herself over the virus infected beasts with such ease and grace. How her hair always seemed to look perfect to him-even after training when it was messy. How he could always see the gleam in her eye, even when she was sad or scared. He'd been the one to calm her during the incident-and even though she'd burnt him, he'd forgiven her. He remembered how she'd healed him, as well. How he was always breathless when he saw her-he used to blame it on other factors, but it had really just been her all along. He blinked twice. He wanted to tell her, but how would he do it? He was terrible with girls. And what if she didn't feel the same way? He was terrified of putting his heart on the line, and that's why he'd gotten nowhere with Amy. But then again, Mavis was different. Tyler sighed a little. He hugged her a little closer, and soon, he too, was asleep.

"You two fell asleep while guarding the Galacticus!" Zen shouted at the pink and blue pair, the very next morning, upon discovering they'd fallen asleep.  
"Zen, the thief didn't steal the yellow ball, so I don't think yelling at them is necessary." Mem pointed out  
"I WILL YELL IF I WANT TO!"  
Zen continued to shout at the two, until Tyler managed to tell Zen it was time for them to go to school. Mavis and Tyler just barely made it to first period.  
Hours of uneventful events broke for lunch, and the pair caught up with their four friends, at the usual table they occupied.  
"Oooh you two are going everywhere together...is it finally official?" Kevin smirked at Tyler.  
"Stop." Tyler simply said "and no, w-we just had guard duty..." Tyler punctuated this with a nervous laugh. He glanced over to Mavis, who just blinked at him in response.  
The principal walked in. "Students, we have a new pair of exchange students from-where'd you two say you were from again?"  
A boy wearing a long trench coat, who had messy Raven locks, a distinctively beak-like nose, tan skin, and a few birth marks on his face stepped in, along with his sister, who was less gothic in appearance, with a purple overall dress, short dark red pigtails with bright red streaks through-out her hair, her lips were almost triangular in shape with dark purple lipstick, and she seemed annoyed with the boy.  
"Roosha." The boy said.  
"It's Russia, you idiot" the girl replied.  
Neither of them had Russian accents, so something was suspicious right there.  
Tyler raised an eyebrow at the bizarre new students.  
"Oh, okay. Students, this is-"  
The boy stood on a table. "I am Bürunar-"  
The girl got on the table, and nudged the boy hard in the abdomen. "Our names are Bruno and Scarlet" he corrected himself.  
Tyler was suspicious, as was Yolanda.  
"Yeah I'm pretty sure these guys are aliens, just saying." Yolanda set down her issue of Sci-Fi Monthly, and proceeded to take a sip of chocolate milk.  
"Anyone could figure that out Yolanda! We're not idiots!" Kevin slammed down his own carton of milk, which splashed the contents onto Tyler, who didn't notice because of his focus on the two strange new students. He had a burning suspicion.  
After school, things went as usual.  
"I call Mavis as my training partner!" Tyler said, even more defensive than his usual manner when calling her. He set his hands on her shoulders, which made her blush.  
"Dude, for like, the 50th time, none of us are going to take her from you!" Kevin replied, as usual.  
Tyler took Mavis's hands, leading her to the area he'd always practiced in with her. Mavis was blushing, as he'd never done that before.  
"Maybe we should practice with your super agility..." He said, as he stuck his battle ball to his chest, suiting up.  
Mavis did the same. "Okay."  
She got in the starting position, and pirouetted over to him. He teleported behind her and picked her up, his arms tight around her waist. She blushed. "W-why do you always do it that way?" She stammered out.  
He let go. "Did...did I make you uncomfortable?" He bit his lip.  
"No...I just..." She looked down, running her elbow with her hand. Should she tell him now?  
No, terrible idea. He can NEVER know.  
"RIGHT NOW WOULD BE GREAT IF YOU WOULD JUST...KISS OR SOMETHING!" Kevin teased them from many feet away, whilst taking the form of an elephant, and making the noise from his trunk.  
Mavis and Tyler looked over to their friend and teammate, giving a collective groan.  
Kevin had always teased the two about their closeness, from the moment Mavis had officially become a team member. Mavis was a little annoyed Kevin figured out her crush on Tyler that quickly, and was terrified Kevin would tell Tyler.  
Tyler, on the other hand, didn't figure it his feelings for Mavis until the previous night, but now realized that Kevin must have picked up on it the moment Tyler showed the signs. Which actually really scared him. Kevin was good. Just a little bit too good. Tyler looked over to Mavis.  
"Excuse me a second." Tyler walked over to Yolanda, who was dodging Shope's attacks, with her foresight.  
"Yolanda-"  
"No, she won't in the next 24 hours."  
"What?!"  
"I already knew you were going to ask if Mavis was going to kiss you."  
"I-I was going to ask-okay maybe I was...but I mean...how did you?"  
"I predicted your realization at about 7pm last night."  
Tyler blushed. "Well why don't you use your powers for something productive!"  
"Tyler, I can only see 24 hours clearly into the future, and anything past that is a HUGE blur. Plus, I can see some alternate paths, and let me just say, we won't find the thief anytime in the next day."  
Tyler scrunched his nose in defeat. "Well...tell me when she is." He shuffled away from Yolanda, back to his training partner. Mavis was drinking some water.  
"So, ready for training?" Tyler asked with an awkward smile.  
She took his hand, which made him blush. Then she flipped him with no effort. He panicked.  
"Why didn't you teleport?" She said with concern, upon seeing his dizzy look from hitting the ground.  
"I wasn't expecting it!" He answered.  
"Sorry." She kneeled down to him, and a candy floss pigtail brushed against Tyler's face, making him blush.  
"Oh, Tyler is injured." Zen commented.  
"Training can end early." Mem added.  
"Um excuse you I didn't agree to-" Zen protested until Mem stuffed food into Zen's mouth.  
Mavis helped Tyler stand up, and he desuited.  
"Thanks..." He rubbed the back of his head.  
Mavis desuited as well. "No problem" she put her bag over her shoulder. "So are you gonna walk me to ballet practice?"  
"Yeah! I-I mean...yes" he tried not to sound thirsty.  
Tyler walked her to ballet practice, and that was that for that day.

Bruno stared down the orange battle ball, narrowing his eyes, having yet to figure out its secrets. All he knew is this was his one way ticket to conquest of Earth.  
He pressed the ball to his chest, and felt the transformation begin. When it finished, he looked in the mirror, assessing his appearance. He sneered at the cartoonish my bright orange messy hair the ball had given him.  
"I need to cover this!" And as he said it, a mask to match his dark cloak appeared on his face.  
He laughed. He looked bad-ass.  
"Earth will be mine!" The voice changer in his mask amplified his voice, and made it sound deeper.  
"You sound ridiculous!" Scarlet yelled from the other room.  
"SHUT THE UP FUCK!" Bruno yelled back. His sister might be a small obstacle, however...


	3. Chapter 3

Mavis had finished doing a grand jeté, and then returned to first position. She was panting and sweating, and more than ready for practice to be over. The lead male of the recital had to do a fish dive with her and then practice would be over. Mavis got ready, in fifth position, and her partner lifted her to position, and set her down. Mavis opened her eyes. And this was not the lead male.  
"Tyler?! What are you doing here?" Mavis whisper-shouted, confused as all hell.  
"There's a...slight emergency..."  
"Of course..."  
"Also you look really...really cute..."  
Mavis blushed. "So uh the emergency?"  
"right, right!" He grabbed her and teleported them away.  
Mrs. Duval turned around and was puzzled where the Mavis and lead boy went, but shrugged and just dismissed everyone, since it had been that time already. Lead boy ran in, saw everyone was gone, and left, feeling confused as to how he magically ended up outside, during the last five minutes of practice.

Tyler accidentally teleported a few feet too high and Mavis landed on top of him, in a position that was awkward enough that Kevin immediately noticed and took advantage of the situation. He began chanting "kiss" expecting the other noobs to join in, which of course, they didn't. Kevin finally gave up n that specific attempt, and helped Mavis and Tyler up.  
"Anyways the big emergency is...well, that" Tyler gestured towards the masked freak with a laser sword, that Yolanda and Shope were both just barely keeping at bay. (Yolanda directed Shope on what to do, with her foresight, while Shope create the lightning and storms necessary for such attack)  
"...yikes" Mavis could only react with that.  
"I know." Tyler replied "do you think you could throw some fire at him and scare him off?"  
"I'll try." She walked over, shoved her battle ball into her chest, and made a fistful of fire. "Hey, masky! Over here!"  
The masked figure turned toward Mavis, and she blasted fire at him, however, he dodged, and made it go back towards Mavis by smacking the fire with his orange laser sword. Mavis dodged, then did a kick flip, kicking the fire the figure dodged back over to him.  
For nearly an hour, they just threw the fire back and forth at each other, until masked figure eventually decided he was tired.  
"Okay this one does not tire, clearly, SO I QUIT FOR THE NIGHT! BUT I WILL BE BACK!" The masked figure trudged away.  
"That felt pointless, tbh" Kevin commented. "I mean an hour of Mavis throwing fire at this guy AND THEN he leaves just to say he's coming back? That's time I could have spent eating pizza and playing video games!"  
The other noobs just rolled their eyes at Kevin, and went home for the night, except Mavis and Tyler.  
"You were...really good tonight..." He blushed and rubbed the back of his head, his messy, short blond hair ruffled a little.  
Mavis smiled at him. "Thanks..."  
He hugged her, stroking her hair, and gently giving her a couple pats on the back. He loved her so much and he almost couldn't bear not telling her, but he was just too shy. Mavis melted into the hug, holding him tight, and smelling his faintly citrus scented body, it must have been the soap he used, because she just adored his aroma-she loved hugging him and this was one of the reasons. The only thing she loved more than hugging him, was, of course, him.  
The two of them let the hug linger on into territory that'd usually be considered awkward, but only because neither of them really wanted to let go. In this one moment, it was the unspoken "I love you" that the other so desperately longed to hear. Eventually, Tyler had to let go, since he had to at least go home for long enough that his mom wouldn't worry. (For extra measure he was gonna go on guard duty that night as well). Mavis headed back to "home" as well, since she was staring to grow tired.

The next day, Mavis was tired. Although that glorified game of hot "potato" (it was a fireball) only lasted an hour, that hour was late enough that Mavis lost sleep. Tyler was equally tired, from guard duty. The pair leaned on one another, sleeping right through first and second periods. By lunch time, they both were just barely awake enough to make it through the rest of the day.  
"Wow, you two are EXHAUSTED" Yolanda pointed out what was obvious to the two of them. However the pair was tired enough not to argue, like either of them would, since usually someone would snap at her for being captain obvious. It was usually Tyler, if we're talking Mavis and Tyler in specific. If we're talking just the noobs rather than just Mavis and Tyler, it'd be Kevin. But, for some reason, Kevin wasn't with them that day...  
Tyler noticed, when he woke up a little more. "Hey where is-" he yawned loudly "-Kevin, anyways?"  
All the noobs, except Mavis, shrugged, and Mavis just yawned, and then fell asleep next to her mashed potatoes.  
"We haven't seen him all day." Shope commented  
"He said he has a girlfriend!" Roach said out of nowhere.  
"WHAT?!" All the noobs reacted in shock. The sudden exclamation shook Mavis awake, and gave her a fright enough that she fell into Tyler's chest.  
Tyler patted her back, and looked to Roach with confusion. "Kevin? Has a GIRLFRIEND?" Tyler didn't believe this for a second.  
"Yeah and he's been spending time with her the whole day!" Roach giggled  
Then Kevin walked in, his arm around Scarlet.  
The noobs' jaws dropped in shock, except Mavis who was fast asleep in Tyler's chest.  
"Dude, you're dating an alien..." Yolanda raised an eyebrow.  
"And what's the problem with that?" Kevin didn't see any issue with dating aliens.  
"Okay...but an alien stole the orange battle ball?" Shope pointed out  
"WOW SHOPE WAY TO STEREOTYPE MY GIRLFRIEND BEFORE YOU EVEN GET TO KNOW HER!"  
"You probably haven't even gotten to know her!" Shope said, pointing out the fact that Scarlet had only been around for a day.  
"Well I like her, and I don't need your negativity." Kevin pouted.  
Tyler looked at Kevin with a flat expression.  
"Oh don't give me that look! You can't even tell Mavis how you feel about her!"  
"I..."  
Kevin made a blank expression back at him.  
"Just because I'm bad with feelings doesn't mean I won't tell her SOMEDAY!"  
"Yeah, when you're both elderly and she's already dead"  
Tyler pouted angrily. "Stop being an asshole!"  
"No!" Kevin walked off with Scarlet.  
Tyler glared as Kevin walked away. What nerve.  
Yes, he was too shy to tell Mavis, but Kevin couldn't be right! He was calling a girl he barely knew, that he just met, who was likely an alien, his girlfriend, which was annoying as hell. This Scarlet girl was suspicious, and Tyler didn't trust her for a minute, especially not with Kevin. He had a bad feeling. Tyler groaned loudly.  
Mavis stirred. He gently stroked her fiery red curls, as he sighed a little.  
Why did Kevin get a girlfriend before him? Specially when Tyler had known the girl he wanted longer than the girl Kevin was dating had been at the school...by years.  
Tyler softly groaned again.  
Teenager problems.


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks and a montage of training and paranoia about the masked freak (who'd yet to rear his mask again) later, it was time for that moment we'd all been waiting for. A moment of high honor, a moment that would make or break many things. A moment that could only be dreamed of.  
That moment, was Mavis's ballet recital.  
Mavis stood behind the curtain, terribly nervous, as she fiddled with the tutu around her waist, as the waist band was made of a scratchy material. She was sweating bullets, and doing everything in her power not to mess with her hair. The fluffy red curls were tied in an intricate up do style that only Mrs. Duval knew how to do on hair like Mavis's. Tyler walked backstage, practically sneaking up on Mavis, and tapping her on the shoulder. Mavis slightly lept in surprise, and gracefully spun around, to see him, wearing something formal-a light blue shirt with dark blue tie, and jacket.  
"So um...good luck..." He smiled at her. His heart was pounding. He was going to tell her tonight.  
He had it planned out, when she finished performing, and went backstage, he'd meet her there, and kiss her. And that'd prove to Kevin that he wasn't a weenie.  
He went to find his seat where the other noobs were waiting, with Mem and Zen. The lights dimmed, and the curtain rose, and Mavis was center stage, all was going well with the routine. The male lead showed up, and Mavis danced with him, as per routine.  
Tyler sighed dreamily, as he watched her-she was so graceful, he almost felt himself swoon a little, when she lifted her leg, making it go straight up. Her flexibility was so attractive, he couldn't believe she could do that without the help of a battle ball-Mavis was talented. Everything was going so perfect-but of course, there was no such thing as going off without a hitch-Mem and Zen's battle balls alerted them there was a problem. And close by too. Very close...like backstage close. Tyler saw the swish of a tail in the background, coming from backstage. The noobs all frowned in worry, and Tyler sweated. They were dangerously close to Mavis and he wasn't sure how to warn her...but then he got an idea. He went battle ball, and teleported, switching places with the lead boy yet again. Mavis had been in the air, and landed in Tyler's arms. She felt something wasn't right, and opened her eyes, to find Tyler in his battle armor, holding her up, and Mavis's look of confusion turned to shock, then to anger.  
Then, the virus infected beast came out on stage. Mavis growled, and Tyler put her down, and she hid behind him, and went battle ball as well.  
The virus infected beast tore up the place, and Mavis essentially did the dance routine to fight it, except with the use of fire. Tyler extracted the virus.  
The virus infected beast had actually been a six year old background dancer, who'd eaten a virus infected cookie.  
The stage had been nearly entirely destroyed, and the audience had left. Mavis took her battle ball off.  
Mrs. Duval ran on stage. "Sacre bleu, zis is a disaster! Ma production! It is ruined!"  
Tyler frowned. It wasn't his fault, but he felt guilty, and he felt responsible to an extent.  
He went over to Mavis, who was comforting a hysterical Mrs. Duval, and he tried to apologize, but Mavis ignored him. Tyler frowned. The guilt was eating him.

"Okay, that was a disaster!" Zen said, pacing back and forth, at the emergency meeting.  
"I wasn't trying to ruin it, Mavis, I swear" Tyler apologized, repeatedly, but Mavis refused to acknowledge him.  
The other noobs (well, Shope and Yolanda, Roach still stayed off to the side) cornered Kevin. They'd all yet to trust his girlfriend, even after nearly a month of her not doing anything suspicious. If anyone'd be the suspicious party, it'd have been her brother. Nonetheless, Shope and Yolanda, and too a lesser extent, Tyler, wouldn't trust Scarlet, even if their lives depended on it.  
Shifting the focus back to Tyler, he was practically on his knees begging for Mavis's forgiveness, and his eyes were tearing up.  
"Maybe you shouldn't have done it the way you did!" Mavis looked mad.  
"Mavis, I was trying to protect you..." He sniffled a little. "I wanted to warn you before you got hurt..."  
"What is your obsession with me lately?" Mavis frowned at Tyler, who cringed back in response, as the guilt continued to consume him, as the virus would to its victims.  
"I-I…" he choked. He knew if he told her now, she'd slap him. He looked down, making the whimpering puppy sounds. His chest hurt, and he wanted to cry. Mavis had never, in the almost two years he'd known her now, been angry at him. Never. She'd never even been annoyed with him. She'd always enjoyed his presence, she'd never called him lame or a geek, like others (mostly Kevin), did sometimes, she'd never thought his urge for responsibility felt like a wet blanket. But now, she hated him, and he felt terrible. He lowered his head in shame and guilt.  
Mavis wasn't the angry type, but right now she felt furious. Her nose was scrunched up, and her lips curved into a frown. Her shoulders were scrunched as well. Her hair was still tied in the up-do, and she was still in her ballet clothes. She crossed her arms.  
Tyler pouted more. He sighed in defeat, and took a seat, resting his head in his hands. He felt tears seep out of his eyes, and he silently wept. Zen walked over to Tyler.  
"Why are you crying?"  
"Fuck off!" Tyler yelled in an I characteristically rude way.  
Everyone in the room gasped. This wasn't like him. And he said it to Zen, nonetheless. Yolanda, Shope, and Kevin solemnly shook their heads, accepting the death of their friend.  
Tyler stood up, and then ran out of the Galacticus. He kept running, forgetting why he'd started, until he bumped into the masked figure.  
Tyler fell backwards with a thud, as he hit the hard ground. He groaned, and sat up, rubbing his arm. "You!" Tyler weakly stood up.  
"Me?" The masked figure replied, quizzically, touching his chest.  
"Yes, you."  
"Me."  
"Mhm." Tyler nodded.  
The figure took out his laser sword, and tried to swing it at Tyler, who started shaking his head.  
"No!" Tyler just barely dodged the attack, and slammed his battle ball into his chest, with utmost worry, knowing he couldn't fight this battle alone. He had running away powers, which weren't of much use to him in this situation. Tyler panicked the moment his suit finished suiting up.  
The figure continued to swing his sword at Tyler, who dodged with his teleportation. And then, he got an idea...  
He teleported behind the masked figure, wrapping his arms around the waist, much like he did to Mavis during training. The figure was confused, and fell, and his mask fell off.  
It was Bruno.  
"I KNEW IT! WE ALL KNEW IT!" Tyler panted.  
Bruno panicked, and punched Tyler in the face, and ran off.  
Tyler held his, now bloodied, nose.  
"I knew it" he said under his breath.  
Now he had to tell the others...


	5. Chapter 5

Tyler teleported back to the Galacticus, in a mad hurry to tell everyone what he'd found out, only to be greeted by, well, Mavis, who was alone and crying. Tyler walked over to her, and crouched down to where she was sitting.  
"Mav, I'm sorry..." He felt he couldn't apologize enough, and that he'd have to make it up to her, if it was the last thing he did.  
Mavis wiped her eyes. "I-I don't care, Tyler! I don't care what your intentions were! I worked hard, and I worked hard for YEARS to get that part! You ruined my life's work!" She didn't yell, since she couldn't (or maybe she could, but she just didn't) speak very loudly. Her voice was hoarse, and you could tell she'd been crying.  
Tyler frowned, looking into her tear-stained cyan eyes, sighing in response. He couldn't get over how much he was hurting. "Mavis...I-I..." He knew what ballet meant to her, since she'd always talked about it, and had done it her whole life. Her fighting style even had some of the movements of ballet in it. Tyler remembered the sing and dance off that's happened three years previously, and remembered that she'd been in it, doing ballet, whilst her older brother tried to do some sort of gangster rap that he'd been sure was about weed-and was surprised that the principal didn't seem to have an issue with that. Ballet was more important to her, than anything Tyler liked was to him, combined. This only made him feel worse.  
Just because it wasn't his fault that the virus had infected a background dancer didn't make him feel less guilty-Mavis seemed to be furious about him teleporting into the place of the lead male of the ballet, rather than the fact that the virus was there. Mavis knew that she had to be prepared for virus attacks, that was her duty as a Superdude, to protect Earth from the virus. Tyler felt he'd done fucked up. And Mavis agreed.  
Tyler added in another sigh. "I wish I could make this up to you somehow..." He mumbled to himself, as he stood up, and lowered his head, his blue bangs (he was still in his battle armor) brushed his forehead.  
Mavis rested her face in the palm of her hands, her warm tears soaked her eyes, and she breathed in, sniffling a little from crying.  
Tyler walked out of the Galacticus, sitting outside, readying himself for guard duty. He had a feeling Bruno would rear his mask soon. At least, it was a feeling. He couldn't know for sure, since he had the blue battle ball, not the indigo one. He wasn't Yolanda.  
The boy sighed. He had to focus on being a Superdude, from here on out. If he kept focusing on Mavis, it could be really bad.  
Mavis left, and sniffled the whole walk home. She entered Mem and Zen's home, on the verge of tears.  
"Oh great, she's crying too. Why are we protecting Earth? All of these humans have their pathetic and wimpy feelings that get in the way of everything." Zen commented. That comment made Mavis completely burst into tears, and Mem frowned.  
"Now look what you've done, Zenblock, you made her cry. She's sobbing. Maybe you should go kick an Earth baby while you're at it." Mem commented, standing up, and resting a claw on Mavis's shoulder, to console her. "What troubles you?"  
"Y-you were there." Mavis replied, her tone of voice wavering.  
"The recital? You're still crying about that?" Zen rolled his eyes.  
Mem glared at Zen. "It happened two hours ago, she has a right to still be sad."  
Mavis sniffled. Mem looked in pity, whilst Zen looked onto her, not understanding why humans would break down over almost anything.  
Mavis went to her makeshift "room". (It was a slightly bigger than average closet-big enough to fit a bed but still have walking room). She sat on her bed, pressing her face into her hands again, and crying more.  
She couldn't explain how she felt, in any coherent manner, all she could do was sigh, and cry some more. How could the one she loved so much, ruin everything for her? She loved Tyler more than anything, and she wanted to love him desperately, to hold him close, and kiss the scar she'd accidentally given him during the incident, but she felt like what'd he'd done that night, ruined all of it.  
She felt something brush up against her leg, and opened her eyes, to see a cute kitten l, with black fur rubbing up against her.  
"Kevin, what are you doing here?" She'd recognize her friend and teammate anywhere, no matter what form he took, since there was always just one trait about the animal he took form of, that looked like him.  
"Trying to cheer you up, duh!"  
"You don't have to..."  
"Mavis, you're my friend. Also I love making fun of you, but I can't do that when you're sad." He shifted back to his human form.  
Mavis started crying again, and hugged him. Kevin strikes her hair, and patted her back, giving her the comfort she needed right now. Shope walked in.  
"Mavis, are you okay?" Shope sat on the edge of her bed.  
"I-I don't know anymore!"  
"What's troubling you?"  
Mavis wanted to answer honestly, but she didn't know what to say...but she figured she should go to the root of her problem. "T-Tyler..." She sniffled  
Shope and Kevin both frowned. Kevin put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, as did Shope.  
Mavis sighed again. She lowered her head, and squeezed her eyes shut, and more tears flowed. Shope hugged Mavis, and gently patted her back.  
"I-I love him...b-but h-he ruined m-my life's work" she stammered. She cried more. "I-I've been working years...th-this was my d-dream a-and it's a-all ruined" she sobbed.  
"Mavis, I'm sure Tyler is very sorry, he cares about you more than anything!" Shope comforted Mavis, and gave a slight frown. She hugged Mavis more.  
"H-how would you know?"  
"Tyler is terrible at showing his feelings for people, so he makes mistakes like this constantly." Kevin said "Honestly don't be surprised, Tyler has gotten us into worse situations, that actually were cause clearly by him." Kevin thought he was reassuring Mavis, but all that happened was Mavis had a huge, open-mouthed frown.  
"Kevin, you've caused us way more than Tyler did! All you're doing is making Mavis hate him!" Shope swatted Kevin.  
Kevin reacted in pain, and made a slight growling noise, rubbing the back of his head.  
Mavis sighed. "I hope he is sorry."

Tyler waited, more focused on trying to think of ways to make it up to Mavis, rather than guarding like he was supposed to. He sighed loudly. Bruno wasn't coming, and Tyler realized that the moment he'd seen Bruno's face, that he wasn't going to come back. He reacted in anger and started throwing rocks out into the dark.  
"Ow!" Said a voice "How did I not see that coming?!"  
"Yolanda?"  
Yolanda walked over, her long skirt swished. "That's obvious."  
"Not really? Considering I was on the edge about masked-freak who I just found out it Bruno?"  
"I predicted that, and I have to warn you about-"  
"I mean, he hasn't showed up, and I-"  
"HELLO, I AM TRYING TO WARN YOU ABOUT SOMETHING!"  
"...and I mean, he punched me in the face! It's only fair he comes back so I can do it back..."  
Yolanda screamed frustratedly. "I HAVE to warn you about this totally important thing before it happens, which is dangerously soon, and-"  
"...I mean seriously, what nerve he had to just punch me in the nose!"  
"Tyler, are you even listening?"  
"And I said 'I KNEW IT THE WHOLE TIME' and the guy just punches me-"  
"MAVIS JUST GIT KIDNAPPED BY BRUNO BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T STOP TALKING AND LISTEN TO ME FOR ONE FUCKING SECOND!" Yolanda panted from all her yelling.  
Tyler felt the deepest fear of his life. "...Shit..."


	6. Chapter 6

Mavis wasn't entirely sure how she'd let Bruno overpower her-she couldn't get her battle ball out of her purse quick enough, and soon enough the exchange student had her pinned down. He grabbed her wrists, leading her to an alleyway where she was most certain he was going to murder her. She tried to weasel her hand loose, but he had a tight grip.  
The destination appeared to be some sort of space pod thing-it looked like a black egg.  
"What are you doing with me?"  
"You know their weaknesses! We're going to Mars, I'm assembling an army!"  
"What?!"  
"You virus-warriors are getting in the way of my ability to claim this planet!"  
"What?! Wow, Yolanda was right…" Mavis said. Though, considering Yolanda was about as close to all-knowing as you could get, could she be terribly surprised? Honestly, as a team, the noobs needed to start listening to Yolanda.  
But that's not what's important at the moment.  
What was more important was the fact that Bruno was dragging Mavis to a space pod. Mavis resorted to biting his hand, which made him shriek, and let go her, and rub his hand. Mavis began to run, but Bruno took his battle ball, and thrust it into his chest. A black cloak appeared around him, as well as a mask.  
Mavis made the mistake of looking back, and what she saw shocked her. "You-you're the thief….?" But there wasn't an answer, and instead he stuck his hand out. Mavis felt as if she had no control of herself, becoming a prisoner within her own body. She walked to the space pod.  
Soon, she was in the pod with Bruno, and they took off, heading towards Mars-Mavis finally gaining control of herself when Bruno knew she wouldn't be able to escape.

Tyler was desperately using his telepathy to figure out if he could sense where Mavis was-Yolanda knew, already, how this was (possibly) going to work out. She was halfway to Mars already, she told Tyler, and it was too late to do anything about that.  
Tyler was in denial, and refused to listen to Yolanda.  
Although, Yolanda was most sure of the solution-several of them. She settled with the quickest one, which was to, well, go to Mars.  
"It's simple. We have to go to Mars. I'm sure Mem and Zen would take us, I already know they'll say yes because, well…" she gestured to her battle ball "And, also, even if I _couldn't_ see the future, wouldn't a teammate getting kidnapped be a logical reason to need to go to Mars?"  
Tyler was internally screaming. "Y-yeah…"  
"We need to get Shope, Kevin, and Roach, and then tell Mem and Zen."  
"A-and then I'll rescue Mavis in an act of heroism and she won't hate me anymore!"  
"Tyler…She can handle herself. We just need to go to knock out security so she can get out and provide her the means to get home." Yolanda pointed out.  
Tyler pouted. Yolanda made a blank, but clearly done, expression towards Tyler. Tyler sighed. Yolanda was right, Mavis could handle herself. He'd known that this whole time, but deep down, he thought, if he saved her, she'd forgive him, which is _why_ he wanted to save her so badly. He thought, just maybe, if he was her hero…  
But he accepted that Mavis could do this on her own.  
They went to get everything together, to go to Mars.

The space pod entered a hanger, which closed behind them. Bruno exited, and grabbed Mavis's arm, pulling her behind him. The scene was very metallic and cold, and they entered a room that was pure bright white. There were people wearing clothes that were very bizarre and space age-at least that's how it looked to Mavis. She didn't know the Martian culture, so this could just be high fashion for them. Maybe.  
Bruno dragged her to a door.  
The guard looked up. "Do you have clearance to enter?"  
"My dad is the fucking king of this planet. That's my fucking clearance."  
"O-oh, m-my mistake Prince Bürunarkus…"  
Mavis chuckled.  
"What's funny?"  
"Your name! It sounds like a disease!"  
"My name is not one of your pathetic Earth diseases! It is Martian name meaning strong and menacing!" Bruno said, haughtily.  
"U-uh P-prince…A-are you purposefully lying to the Earthling? B-because your name means 's-soft bunny', my Prince." The guard said, adding in a salute to Bruno.  
Bruno screamed, and the guard flinched, as Bruno threw a table, causing it to break.  
"Calm down." Mavis said calmly to Bruno.  
"I will not!" Bruno smashed a chair into the ground.  
Mavis stood on her tiptoes, stretching her arm outwards, just barely able to touch the much taller boy's shoulder. "Calm down."  
Bruno tensed from her touch-then relaxed remembering she didn't have her battle ball activated. "Y-yes. I am calm."  
Mavis guided him in breathing calmly. Bruno inhaled and exhaled, and soon felt relaxed and calm.  
"I thank you. But, do not think that I will just let you go and spare your team…" he said, in a much calmer tone.  
"Didn't think so."  
Bruno gripped Mavis's wrist, and entered the room.  
"Father, I have brought the Earthling."  
"Excuse me?" a man much taller than Bruno replied (which surprised Mavis, seeing as Bruno was already the tallest boy Mavis had known-only second to her own father). He turned around. He wore a crown of copper, and had messy red hair, in a style that was similar to Bruno's hairstyle, except longer. He had a beard, and wore a long cloak, that had a belt that was also made of copper. A woman, who Mavis assumed was Bruno's mother, the Queen of Mars, walked over. Her hair was also red, a shade similar to Mavis's hair, and was tied into an intricate style involving braids, and was also slightly an updo at the top. (The author sighs at her inability to describe hairstyles) She had a diadem in her hair, also made of copper, with a glowing green gem in the center.  
"The Earthling, father. I brought her so she can divulge the weaknesses of-"  
"Son, are you still going on about wanting to rule the Earth? That planet is of no use to us. Not _nearly_ enough iron in the soil to support our Martian way of life…"  
"Yes father, I am aware, but there's plenty of soil here that could be transferred to Earth-"  
"This will cost us too much fuel for the ships, for the transport of it." His father cut him off.  
"Yes, but there's much more worth of the planet!"  
"Son, it isn't worth all of this fuss."  
"BUT DAD! THE EARTH CAN PROVE I'D BE A SUPERIOR LEADER TO SCARLET!" Bruno screamed at his father.  
The King sighed, touching the temple of his forehead with his fingers. "Son, do not have a tantrum over this again. I'm not changing the ancient rules of royalty-"  
"BUT DAAAAD!"  
The King looked at Bruno with a flat expression. "Son, stop this instant."  
Bruno pressed his battle ball. "I STOLE A BATTLE BALL JUST SO I COULD RULE EARTH!"  
"Son, are you still angered that your sister gets to be a virus warrior, and you do not?"  
"No!" Bruno denied "…Maybe a little! But I will prove to you! I will prove that I can be superior, and that the Earth is worth taking ov-"  
Bruno got smacked in the face with a ball of water.  
Mavis had activated her battle ball, and had taken from the glacier in the middle of the room, as her source of water.  
Everyone turned to her. She gulped.  
"…Shit…"


	7. Chapter 7

Everything was set for the Noobs to head to Mars to get Mavis, but what they weren't expecting was for Kevin to bring his girlfriend.  
"Um, what is she doing here?" Shope seemed taken aback that Kevin would dare to bring Scarlet. "She's the sister of Mavis's kidnapper! She could sabotage-"  
"I assure you, ship-"  
"It's Shope!"  
"Sorry, Shope, I am not here to sabotage you. My brother, Bürunarkus, is stupid as fuck." She said "I told him 'hey man, dad's never gonna be interested in Earth, it's not worth the time' but he insisted. And I told him it'd be pointless to kidnap Mavis, but he still did it." Scarlet groaned a little bit, whilst talking now about her brother. She seemed to be very annoyed with his actions and choices.  
"But why Mavis?"  
"Well, I believe his reasoning is he thought she was the strongest of the six of you, and that without her presence, your team would crumble and he could take over the Earth."  
"Well, she is strong..." Tyler lamented. He wanted to just go already, as his anxiety grew with every second they weren't traveling. "C-can we just get going?!"  
They all got in the Galacticus and Mem and Zen took them to Mars.

Tyler stood in front of the mirror of the bathroom of the Galacticus, nervous.  
"Mavis...I...love you..." He said dramatically, a tone worthy of a soap opera, adding a forehead touch with the back of his hand. "No...that's too dramatic" he tried again, a slightly less dramatic tone of voice, but still had an air of desperation to it. He sighed.  
There was banging on the door.  
"COME ON MAN I HAVE TO USE IT!" Kevin kept banging on the door.  
Tyler sighed, and let his friend in. He left the bathroom and sat down next to Shope and Yolanda, who were in the middle of a heated make out session. Tyler just rolled his eyes, secretly jealous he didn't have someone to make out with. He hoped, maybe, just maybe, he could finally tell Mavis how he felt, when the whole Mars situation was sorted out. And that maybe she wouldn't hate him anymore. He could only hope.  
He lowered his head, his blue bangs brushing the visor he was wearing. He tried to zone out to make the trip go faster. He hoped maybe it would ease his anxiety. He took deep breaths.

"Mavis Ariel Zero of Earth. You have been charged with assault of a member of the royal family. Your sentence is battle in an arena against said victim of assault." The judge of the court of Mars said.  
"But...wouldn't I just be able to beat him up again?" Mavis said, a tone of confusion to her voice.  
"You will be stripped of all weapons-including your battle ball."  
"FUCK!" Mavis panicked and cursed.  
Everyone in the room blinked. The word must've not had the same impact on Mars that it had back on Earth. Mavis, however, was in a deep state of fear and panic. She knew how easily Bruno had overpowered her, and knew she would certainly perish without her battle ball.  
But before she could protest, or even demand a retrial, she and Bruno were rushed off to the arena. Her battle ball was confiscated, and she could feel the anxiety grow and begin to consume her, as the referee kept it locked away.

The Galacticus landed on Mars, and Tyler immediately used his telepathy to find Mavis. And what he sensed set yet another deep worry. "I feel her...and she's scared..."  
"She's in the arena that's about...8 miles from here." Yolanda added.  
"We have to get to her..." Tyler could feel Mavis's panic make his blood feel cold-or maybe that was just the Martian climate-but he needed to get to her. He teleported.  
"He just left us here, to walk." Kevin growled.  
"Kevin, bae, have you ever riden a glarmiandyr?" Scarlet asked, placing a hand on his shoulder, an eyebrow slightly raised.  
"I don't even know what that is..." Kevin looked at her with a weird look.  
Scarlet smirked, and pulled out her own battle ball-and surprise, surprise, it was red. Kevin's eyes widened.  
"You're red like me!" His jaw was dropped.  
She pressed her own ball into her chest, and transformed into a green feline like animal-larger than an elephant in size. "Hop on, there's plenty of room." She said, with a smirk.  
They all got on, and she ran off.…  
Tyler teleported to the arena. He had to find her, and hold her, and protect her from the danger. He was frantically searching. He teleported, then bumped right into a referee, who was holding a pink battle ball. His blood went frozen cold. That was her battle ball. He panicked, he wasn't sure how much of this fear was his, and how much was hers that he sensed-all he could tell was it was clouding his mind. And now...the fight or flight response-he punched the referee, taking the ball, and holding it tight, as if it were his child. He ran to find Mavis.

Mavis was in the center of the arena with Bruno. Another referee signaled to start to fighting and Mavis panicked and ran around, and Bruno tried to thrash at her with his laser sword. Mavis, thank god, could still do her ballet without the help of a battle ball, so it helped her dodge a little bit easier. Of course without the strengthened agility, she wasn't able to flex as far as she could with the ball. She wished she could just blow fire at him.  
"You're weak! Why do you even continue!?"  
And then Tyler teleported in, and wrapped his arm around Mavis, and doing a very complicated ballet move with her, ending with the fish dive-the same one from that night of practice that he'd teleported in on. "Tyler what are you doing here?"  
He gently set her down, and then pressed her battle ball to her chest, causing her to suit up.  
"Mavis...this probably isn't the best time but I-" he choked.  
And not nervously. Literally. Bruno had his hand out and he was making a squeezing motion. "I know what you two are! I can see what's in your mind!"  
"Yeah well so can Tyler, but he doesn't say it creepily!" She kicked fire at Bruno, which disarmed him just long enough for Tyler to be able to breathe, and hide behind her.  
"Mavis..." Tyler decided to beam it into her mind with his telepathy. "...I love you"  
Mavis's heart skipped a beat. A rush of wind blew throughout the room-and Mavis gained control of it within a moment.  
"Tyler..." She said, looking over to him, and he looked back to her.  
She pulled the collar of his battle suit to bring him to her level, and mashed her lips on his. Tyler gave a soft moan, and then Mavis pulled back. Tyler was blushing, and so was Mavis, but she was ready to fight.  
"I've seen what you truly are! You're weak and pathetic!" Bruno yelled at Mavis  
"No. You. Haven't." She smirked  
Bruno looked at her with a look of confusion.  
" _This is Mavis,  
With my battle ball,  
And I'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you,  
Because I'm so much better,  
And every part of me is saying 'go get 'em',  
What makes you think I'm gonna follow your rules?  
Come at me without any of your fancy tools!_" Mavis ran at Bruno, twirling, and kicking his laser sword right out of his hands, and tossing it to Tyler, who broke it.  
" _Let's go, just me and you,  
Just one on two_" Mavis gestured to how Tyler was assisting her.  
" _Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able,  
Can't you see my powers are finally stable,  
Just try to get on my whole new level,  
But I thinking that you're just mad you're yours is stolen_"  
She pointed at the orange battle ball on Bruno's chest, as he glared.  
" _You aren't gonna stop me from going against you,  
I will fight this fight forever,  
If you try break me I'll just come back newer,  
And I'll have twice the skill that you will,  
I have powers o-o-o-of,  
Lo-o-o-ove,  
Lo-o-o-ove,_"  
Meanwhile, the noobs just got to the arena. Kevin attempted to scare the guards off by turning into a hyena, which didn't work, so Scarlet turned into a giant yeti like beast that had giant fangs and claws. The guards were scared shitless.  
Shope started hacking into security, whilst Roach used giant fists to fight the back up security, and Yolanda used her mind controlling ability to make the guards turn on each other.  
Back with Mavis...  
" _This is who I am,  
I'm the eternal flame,  
And if you think you can stop me,  
Then you need to think again_,"  
Mavis came at Bruno with full force of her fire, Bruno just narrowly dodging. He knew he was going to lose.  
 _"Because I am the ocean, winds, and hurricanes,  
And I won't let you hurt my planet,  
And I won't let you hurt my friends,  
Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able,  
Can't you see my powers are finally stable,  
You think I'm not something to be afraid of,  
Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made of,  
Well I am even more than you think I am,  
Everything I care about is what I am,  
I am inferno, I am the tide, I am a force of nature,  
I have powers o-o-o-of,  
Lo-o-o-ove,  
Lo-o-o-ove,  
And it's stronger than you_,"  
Mavis used all of her elements at once, blasting them towards Bruno who's eyes widened in fear, as he ran, but got knocked down.  
" _Lo-o-o-ove,  
Lo-o-o-ove,  
Lo-o-o-ove,  
And it's stronger than you,  
Lo-o-o-ove,  
Lo-o-o-ove,  
Lo-o-o-ove,  
And it's stronger than you,  
Lo-o-o-ove,  
Lo-o-o-ove,  
Lo-o-o-ove_" Mavis gave Bruno a final kick, before grabbing Tyler and running.  
The noobs resubmitted, and quickly got in the Galacticus, setting course back to earth as quickly as possible, before Mars could retaliate.  
There was likely Hell to pay, but hey had to worry about getting home before worrying about that.


	8. Epilogue

Upon landing on Earth, back in Cornbury, the noobs stumbled out of the now landed Galacticus. Mavis and Tyler walked out holding hands, and then walked together, since they had to get to Mem and Zen's home so Mavis could get changed for ballet practice. (Despite the shows disaster, that didn't mean she was done with it.)  
However, when they got there, Tyler grabbed and kissed Mavis, who reciprocated and kissed back, running her fingers through his fluffy blonde hair. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him, and kissed her more. All he could think about was how amazing her lips felt on his-he'd wanted this moment longer than he'd known-and he never wanted it to end. Mavis eventually had to pull away, when it was time to go to ballet practice, but promised him they could kiss more when she was done.  
Tyler smiled peacefully. He'd honestly never been this in love. Not even with Amy. He was so, so happy that Mavis was his now.  
Mavis was so happy that Tyler felt how she felt for him. Now, her wanting to hug and kiss him wasn't going to be just a burning desire-she could actually act on it. Mavis, out of love and happiness, seemed to have boundless energy. She sighed in happiness.

The black egg-Erm, space pod-made impact with the ground in Cornbury, and Bruno emerged. He was angry, but that wasn't what he was feeling most. Strangely enough, he wanted to know more about this Mavis human...he suddenly wanted to understand her, and the noobs...  
To Be Continued in Candy Floss and Mind Reader...


End file.
